Egoismo
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: El cuchillo de la culpabilidad se movió abriendo un enorme agujero en su corazón. ¿Cuál sería el castigo perfecto para el crimen del egoismo? Respuesta: la voz de Lily diciendo: -Ya no te amo, Scorpius…


**22/05/10** ¡Hola! Otro one-shot. Se que mis lectores Rose/Scorpius deben odiarme por esto pero… Es un LilyL/Scorpius. I'm sorry, señoritas(os). Esa idea en particular se formó con tanta claridad mientras iba camino a la universidad que me asusté jeje pensé que la olvidaría.

"**El punzante dolor"**

—_¿_Procediste_ ya con Lily Potter? –inquirió Jackson Zabini. _

La pregunta resonó en sus oídos una vez terminada la reunión con el actual líder de "Serpientes". Su única ilusión para el séptimo curso, entrar al selecto grupo. Desde quinto año se esmeró para cumplir con los cinco únicos requisitos; primero, tener excelente notas; segundo, practicar quidditch; tercero, corromper uno o dos niños de Gryffindor; cuatro, jactarse de tener muchas novias (incluyendo una sana vida sexual); quinto, robarle la virginidad a una chica de su Casa. El último requerimiento por conseguir, allí es donde entraba su actual 'novia', la dulce Lily Potter…

Suspiró. Recordó sus besos, los abrazos, las risas, los dedos entrelazados, las caricias castas,… la felicidad entera… Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando chocó con alguien. El cincuenta por ciento del color de su rostro debió caer de un solo golpe. Encontrar a esa chica en el primer giro del pasillo fue lo segundo peor que pudiera pasarle.

Desde su posición, la pelirroja lo miró resentida. Scorpius se sintió un poco peor. Torpemente intentó acercarse pero Rose negó con su cabeza y rechazó el silencioso acto de ayuda. Solita se levantó y sacudió el posible polvo de su falda. El rubio tan solo respiro fuertemente y en un murmullo preguntó:

—¿Qué escuchaste, Rose?

Considerando la ubicación de la chica, la respuesta a esa interrogante era obvia.

Con sus ojos disparando dagas, respondió: —Todo.

Scorpius borró de su interior toda esperanza. Su mejor amiga había escuchado la conversación con Jackson, por lo tanto, estaba en las justas manos de Rose y eso era malo. Muy malo, ajustó.

—¿Y qué vas hacer?

Rose cruzó sus brazos debajo de sus pechos y dijo: —La pregunta sería, Scorpius, ¿Qué vas hacer tú?

El rubio cerró los ojos. La respuesta de su pelirroja compañera de curso (pero no de casa) le acuchilló fuertemente porque indicaba que Rose no le diría nada a Lily, es decir, que él tendría que ser lo suficientemente hombre para contarle a su dulce chica que todo era una mierda, que definitivamente no creía en el amor, que la buscó porque es una virgen y que el te quiero de hace unas semanas era una verdad a medias.

Al abrir sus ojos el panorama no cambió en nada. Rose seguía mirándolo con rabia y despedazándolo en su mente, se dijo. Scorpius sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y miró en derredor asegurándose la privacidad de la conversación.

—Scorpius, le romperás el corazón –soltó Rose en un murmullo. La voz de ella lo distrajo.

El aludido decidió esta vez no mirarla, se imaginó el rostro de Rose mostrando pena.

—¿Piensas que no lo sé? –inquirió Scorpius con amargura—. Claro que lo sé, Rose. Estoy plenamente conciente de ello.

Sintió el calor de cuerpo de Rose cuando ésta se acercó con intensión de abrazarlo, Scorpius se sacudió. Un abrazo era lo último que necesitaba. Abrir a Rose sus emociones terminaría mal.

—¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó con rabia—. Acabas de enterarte que el maldito de tu mejor amigo está con tu prima solo porque necesita una virgen para corromper y así, completar los requisitos y ser un líder serpiente. ¿Y reaccionas de esta forma? ¿Intentas darme un abrazo? ¿Qué no piensas en tu prima o qué? –agregó botando odio en cada letra. Estaba furioso. Rose debería querer hechizarlo, no consolarlo.

La mirada de Rose había cambiado. El azul cielo mostraba una triste pena, como dijera un muggle alguna vez.

—Claro que pienso en Lily y por eso reacciono así. Scorpius, si por mi fuera te mataba aquí mismo pero Lily me odiaría a mi ¿sabes por qué? –Rose agachó la mirada—. Porque te ama, Scorpius.

—No me ama… no me ama, Rose. Quizás cree que me quiere pero ella…

Rose alzó la mirada. —Te ama.

Claro que lo amaba, si ella misma se lo dijo. _Yo te amo, Scorpius. Y esperaré lo que sea necesario para que me correspondas._ La punzada de dolor en su pecho aumentó la presión. Muy lentamente la agonía amenazaba con asfixiarlo y acabarlo. Luchó por no mostrarse como un ser humano con sentimientos, pero, considerando la afligida mirada de Rose, no tuvo suerte. Seguramente, sus ojos hablaron y lo delataron.

—Ella me tiene a mí. Soy su prima, Scorpius, y estaré cuando ella me necesite. Lily lo sabe –siguió hablando Rose—. Pero también soy tu mejor amiga –explicó como si necesitase hacerlo.

Scorpius no contestó nada. Su siguiente acción fue recostarse en la fría pared y dejarse caer rápidamente. Sin necesidad de pedírselo, Rose repitió la acción asegurándose que su falda no se arrugara mucho, claro; Scorpius sonrió con ello, su amiga era la misma metódica sin importar las situaciones. Conciente del por qué de la risita de su amigo, Rose le golpeó amistosamente el hombro. Mirándose a los ojos se dijeron mucho. _Gracias. De nada._

Rompiendo el corto silencio, Scorpius habló: —Sin importar que decisión tome… –se lamentó.

Sintió la mirada de Rose en él. —Lo sé –contestó ella antes de suspirar.

—Ya el daño está hecho. Ya la enamoré y dejándola causaré un gran dolor en ella.

—Y en ti.

El rubio giró su vista incrédula a su mejor amiga. —¿De qué hablas?

Rose sonrió suavemente. —Como la miras, como la besas, como le tomas la mano, como le abrazas,… –suspiró–, la lista sigue, Scorpius. Te conozco y no eres un actor ni un mentiroso. Estás enamorado de ella.

La risa de Scorpius se expandió por el oscuro y solitario lugar haciendo eco en cada pared. Muy divertido, contestó: —Con que enamorado ¿eh? Entonces, ¿el punzante dolor que siento ahora es amor?

—Eso es culpa, Scorpius. Culpa por herir al ser amado –corrigió Rose.

Un enorme suspiro escapó del heredero de los Malfoy. No debía estar enamorado; la idea de su plan de enamorar a Lily no incluía salir enamorado, aunque quizás, eso era la base central del plan de la pelirroja de ojos café. _Lograré que tú te enamores de mí. En tres meses me amarás tanto como yo te he amado durante tanto tiempo._ Y considerando la seguridad de Rose, Lily debió lograrlo. También le enamoró.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—¿Qué quieres hacer? –replicó Rose, evadiendo dar respuesta y obligándolo a pensar.

No dejarla ir, eso quería. Retener a Lily era lo único que gritaban tanto su corazón y su razón, estando de acuerdo por primera vez. Quería a la bonita pelirroja solo para él, amándolo y regalándole esos besos y esas sonrisas que brillaban en sus labios y ojos. Tenerla muy cerca, a su disposición y a unos centímetros de distancia, teniendo los tibios y pequeños dedos de Lily entre su fría mano. ¡No quería dejarla!

—Crees que soy un egoísta ¿verdad? –preguntó a Rose, quien asintió—. Yo también me creo egoísta.

Rose tomó su mano izquierda. —Ahora dime, Scorpius, ¿qué crees que debes hacer?

¡Dejarla libre! Contar la verdad y esperar un milagro.

—Prefiero ser egoísta, Rose –murmuró cerrando los ojos, abatido.

—Pero harás lo correcto, lo que debes hacer. –ella apretó su mano.

Scorpius asintió. Eso también lo sabía, aunque quisiera quedársela y seguir la parodia con secreto, debía contar la verdad dejando a la voluntad de Lily decidir. Quizás lo perdonaría alguna vez, quiso creer, sembrar esa semilla pero no había garantías para abonarla.

Suspiró y la punzada se afincó. Imaginó lo que serían sus siguientes días sin Lily; sin besos; sin risas; sin abrazos; sin _te quiero_; sin sonrisas; sin luz; con oscuridad y soledad. El cuchillo de la culpabilidad se movió abriendo un enorme agujero que comenzaba a ahogarlo. Por último, la imagen dolida, rencorosa, llena de odio hacia su persona, se expandió tan rápido como hace poco su risa se sintió por el pasillo.

_Ya no te amo, Scorpius… -escuchó la dulce voz de Lily sisear el veneno._

En un gesto de ira golpeó el suelo con su puño y deseó que doliera más que el dolor punzante de su corazón.

**¿FIN?**

_**Díganmelo ustedes.**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Nota de Autora:**

¡Hola! Son las 22:02 de este sábado 22 de mayo de 2010. No sé por qué me inspiro es en la noche, quizás la oscuridad o el sonar de los grillos y ¿ranas? Las escucho susurrarme algo… así como a mi mejor amiga las rayitas de las gráficas de MRU se reían de ella (¿?) Mejor no cuento eso. Olvídenlo, no tiene gracia. Bueno, si la tiene pero no viene al caso. El one-shot les gustó? Qué imaginan que sucederá? Por mi lo continuaba y hacía de él un mini-fic pero no se que tiempo pueda tener para hacerlo ): En fin, opinen sobre ese trabajito ¿si? Abran su cuenta y dejen review. O simplemente dejen un review jeje. **Cada review equivale a diez sonrisas y regalar una sonrisa no empobrece a nadie y enriquece a todo el mundo**. Aun sigo sin Internet. Tendré que publicar mañana domingo. Me despido. Besos. Su amiga. Diana.

**liRose Multicolor.**


End file.
